Error Macro
Summary An abbreviation of the term 'Error Macro'. This glitch had inferred that a secret character alongside Reptile existed within the game that was not only harder to locate, but was also available as a playable character. The glitch rendered Scorpion in a red sheen instead of the usual yellow, which is in fact, the original costume color that was used in filming before it was digitally recolored. ERMACS is nothing more than a statistics listed within the arcade ROM's game audits Powers and Stats Tier: Massive Magazine Level+ (During 90's magazine rumor arc) I Telekenetic Tier (Would spam telekenesis because ai reasons and at best can only do 1% of damage against limiter cut broly) I Somewhere above omnipotence (Is completely abstract from all of time and space also meaning he is abstract from the omniverses between the omniverses, the omnispheres and beyond after being debunked by midway with a straight "middle finger" message in mortal kombat 2 if decoded Name: Error Macro, Ermac before it even existed Origin: Some false magazine rumor Gender: Male Age: 24 years old (Is just as old as the first mortal kombat game) Classification: Master and artist of telekenesis Powers and Abllities: TELEKENESISESISESISESISEISEISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, Marital arts, Anything else a mortal kombat character should have, Animality (Can transform into a sheep bigger then the omniverse and crush the opponent), Type 8 Immortality (Needs the mortal kombat franchise to stay alive for him to be alive), All the abllities from the mortal kombat 1 characters Attack Potency: Ultimately Beyond Omnipotence+++ (Fought the "TOASTY!" meme self insert by a mortal kombat author which is a ocean tier, Also defeated the elder gods effortlessly) I His "TELEKENESISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEIS" doesn't care about your "beyond the concept of (repeat until neccessary", You will always be telekeneified out of your existence, Bypasses all Durabillty) Speed: Game Mechanic Speed at Best Lifting Strength: Infinite (Can lift ANYTHING with telekenesis) Striking Strength: Newspaper Level+ Durabillty: Tanked hits from the gods of the mortal kombat universe Stamina: Truly Infinite Magnitudes of Infinite Range: Range is irrelevent with TELEKENESISEISESISEISESISEISEIS Standard Equipment: Guns and swords ripped straight out of a anime Intelligence: Immensly High (Knows about the secrets of the universe and the illuminati while being a expert of miltary, ninja school, marital arts, guns, prep time, omniverses, raw power and stragedy while particapting in ww10, the crisis on infinite earths and being mid tier in the big sans war) Weaknesses: The Mortal Kombat Developers Key: First Appearance Error Macro I In-M.U.G.E.N I Post-Debunk Feats Traveled through time and let ed boon add him to ultimate mortal kombat 3 while it suprisingly worked Others Notable Victories: 1,000 Omega Omnispheres (Tore them apart with telekenesiseiseiseiseis(repeat until neccessary) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery of Error Where we all cherish the great ermac with pictures favoring him ' ' ' ' Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Glitches Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Beyond 0 Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Immortals Category:Telepathy Users Category:Teleportation Category:RWBY Category:Infinite Strength Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire, Ice and Apparently Lightning Users Category:Sword Art Online Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Stronk Category:Immensely High Intelligence Category:Ultimate Category:Tier 3 Category:Beyond Tiers Category:The Beyonder Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:TurboTriangle601's Profiles Category:Will always be better then you Category:Matter Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Game Mechanic Characters Category:Video Game Category:Atom Manipulation Category:Piano Manipulation Category:Saxophone Manipulation Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Abstracts Category:Inmunsible Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Turns Oceans into Puddles Category:Scale Category:Errors Category:Prep Timer Category:Soul Users Category:Axe Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Magic Users Category:Antagonists Category:Magician Category:Street magicians Category:Psychics Category:Mind Readers Category:Ki Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Naruto Category:Narugh Category:Fairy Tail Category:Bleach Category:Digimon Category:Sailor Moon Category:Hell God Category:Anime Category:Well-written quality oc Category:From the Past Category:From the Present Category:From the Future Category:From the Omnipresent Category:Telekemetic Tier Category:Ultimate Telekemetic Tier Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:Snipers Category:WIP Category:Omnipotent Killer